Elle
by Shyroo
Summary: Il était assis seul sur un banc. Une cigarette dans la bouche, et la mort dans l'âme. Il soupira, ses yeux bleus perdus dans le vague. Il fit un mouvement avec ses lèvres, faisant s'agiter sa clope de haut en bas. Par cette soirée d'hiver, Antoine va faire le premier pas pour aider cet homme seul sur son banc. Matoine ? Juste une amitié.


Il était assis seul sur un banc. Une cigarette dans la bouche, et la mort dans l'âme.

Il soupira, ses yeux bleus perdus dans le vague. Il fit un mouvement avec ses lèvres, faisant s'agiter sa clope de haut en bas.

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ramenant méchaniquement en arrière. Ils retombèrent directement, recouvrant son front avec habitude.

Le soleil caressait son visage avec douceur, comme pour l'intimer à se lever.

Les mains se posèrent sur le banc, comme pour s'accrocher à quelque chose. L'homme cligna des yeux, pour chasser les larmes naissantes, et se leva.

Il trembla, tituba quand il se mit en route.

Au bout d'un moment sa marche se fit plus assurée. Mais ses épaules étaient affaisées. Si bien que quelques personnes le regardaient marcher en coin, avec un air de compassion qui traversait leur visage.

Mais Mathieu n'y faisait pas attention. Il était habitué en fait.

Le garçon aux yeux bleus s'appuya un instant contre un mur, le souffle court, les larmes remplissant ses yeux.

 _A quoi bon vivre ?.._

Un autre homme le regardait, intrigué.

Mathieu se détacha du mur et s'avança, la marche incertaine vers le banc le plus proche. Dès qu'il fut assis, un homme s'installa a ses côtés.

Celui aux yeux bleus s'en fichait. Personne ne lui parlait.

 _Après tout je ne suis qu'un bon à rien..! Pas vrai ?!_

Il se replia sur lui-même et s'aggrippa les joues avec ses mains, se griffant avec rage.

L'autre le regardait toujours, désormais inquiet.

Il avait à côté de lui, un homme aux cheveux chatains courts, avec une fine barbe, des traits fins, et des yeux bleus. Mais c'était un homme brisé avant tout.

Mathieu se redressa brusquement, faisant sursauter son voisin. Celui aux yeux bleus se tourna vers lui et le détailla sans gêne.

Un homme d'à peu près son âge, aux cheveux bruns en bataille, aux yeux marrons, avec une barbe et de grande taille.

" **Je m'appelle Antoine...** se risqua le brun.

- **Mathieu..** marmonna l'autre.

- **Tu ne vas pas bien hein ?**

Antoine n'eu pour réponse qu'un hochement d'épaules.

Mathieu inspira avec peine. Son corps trembla violemment cette fois-ci, et Antoine l'attrapa par le coude.

 **-Mec je.. je peux pas te laisser comme ça..!"**

Il tira le souffrant à travers les ruelles, se déplaçant au plus vite qu'il le pouvait, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il faisait cela.

Mathieu se laissait faire, voyant à peine ce qui lui arrivait. Il sentait vaguement qu'on lui aggripait le poignet et qu'il se faisait entrainer en avant.

 _Comme quand Elle me tirait hors de l'appartement pour pas que je ne vois..._

Les larmes fleurirent aux coins de ses yeux. Il laissa s'échapper un soupir rauque et entrecoupé de sanglots, qui fit frémir Antoine.

Il poussa de ses grandes main l'inconnu brisé dans sa maison, et referma vivement la porte, comme pour ne pas laisser d'horribles monstres les suivre.

Le grand chevelu fit s'assoir Mathieu dans un canapé vert, et alla rapidement préparer du thé. Mais il se stoppa dans son élan. La plupart de ses amis n'aimaient pas vraiment le thé et préferaient, au grand dépit d'Antoine, le café.

Il renifla d'un air dédaigneux et retourna au salon.

Mathieu était perdu. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, se demandant par quelle sorcellerie il avait atterrit dans une maison inconnue.

Il se leva brusquement dans l'intention de sortir. Ses yeux bleus se tournèrent doucement vers la porte, et la comptemplèrent. Elle était en bois.

 _Je ne suis pas chez Elle..._

Il eu un soupir de soulagement, et se laissa mollement tomber dans ce canapé aux senteurs de tabac et de thé.

Antoine était resté immobile, regardant la scène avec tristesse. Il se racla la gorge. Et fut encore plus attristé de voir qu'il n'y eu aucune réaction.

 **"Mathieu ?** Dit-il le plus doucement possible.

L'autre sursauta, et leva la tête vers le brun. Il cligna des yeux, et Antoine vit de l'incompréhension défiler sur le visage à peau laiteuse de son invité.

 **-Thé ou café ?**

L'interpellé le fixa un instant sans rien dire. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de murmurer d'une voix tremblante :

 **-C-café.. s'il.. s'il te plaît ?"**

Antoine se retint de secouer la tête, et fila de nouveau se cacher dans la cuisine. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et sa tête ne cessait de se poser une multitude de questions.

Il prépara deux tasses, en s'empêchant de chanter, et revint près de l'homme assis dans le canapé accompagné par deux tasses fumantes.

Il posa la tasse remplie de café noir devant Mathieu en esperant que ça le sortirait de son état comateux.

Mathieu posa son regard sur la tasse, et huma le parfum qui en émanait. Il ferma les yeux et eu un soupir. Ses joues rosirent un bref instant pour redevenir aussitôt pâles. Sa main saisit fermement la tasse et il y porta ses lèvres.

Le liquide toucha sa bouche avec chaleur. Ne le repoussa pas. Descendit dans sa gorge avec une douce amertume.

Mathieu s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé, sous l'oeil ahuris, mais rassuré, d'Antoine.

Quand le garçon aux yeux bleus posa sa tasse, il semblait plus vivant. Mais sa tête restait basse, et son atitude trahissait une grande timidité, mouchetée de gêne.

Il toussota. Antoine hocha la tête, sourit et le regarda d'un air qui se voulait amical.

 **"Salut Mathieu..! Je suis content tu as l'air de retrouver tes esprits parce que je dois te dire que...**

 **-Qui es-tu ?** Le coupa brusquement Mathieu

- **Oh je m'appelle Antoine Daniel... Hmm... Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te faire du mal, peut être juste te rendre heureux. Ou juste au moins essayer.**

Le souffreuteux le regarda, ébahit. Il secoua néanmoins la tête, s'empêchant de sourire ou de pleurer.

 **-C'est... gentil de ta part je suppose. Mais c'est peine perdue...**

Antoine l'observa pensivement. A vrai dire il était presque d'accord avec son invité. Il avait l'air au bord du gouffre, dans une situation inimaginable, et il ne semblait connaître plus que les larmes, la douleur et la violence..?

 **-Je suis sûr... Que je pourrais y arriver. Rien n'est impossible, non ?**

Les mains de Mathieu se joignirent, et sa gauche tordit les doigts de l'autre vers l'arrière. Il avait une petite moue apeurée sur le visage.

- **Non..?** repeta Antoine ahuris

 **-Non... Si tu le dis...**

 **-Je vois. Pas sûr de toi hein ?...**

Mathieu hocha la tête tristement. C'était dur à l'admettre... Pourtant c'était la vérité.

 **-A vrai dire je ne suis plus sûr de rien.**

Antoine le scruta un instant. Milles questions lui brûlaient les lèvres. Ce fut à son tour de soupirer. Il posa lui aussi sa tasse, croisa les jambes, et adressa un sourire à Mathieu pour le mettre en confiance.

 **-Dis moi Mathieu... Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'est arrivé ?**

L'homme à la peau laiteuse posa ses mains sur ses yeux, comme pour se cacher.

 _Des mauvais souvenirs ? Comment pouvait-on leur échapper ?..._

Antoine attendit. Avec patience. Il avait le temps. Et il était certain que c'était réciproque.

 **"Quand elle m'a quittée, toutes les couleurs du monde l'ont suivie... Pour ne jamais revenir..."**

Le visage de Mathieu réapparut, constellé de larmes cristallines.

Il y eu un temps d'arrêt à l'intérieur du chevelu. L'autre pleurait doucement, d'une manière différente de ce qu'il avait vu auparavant.

 **-Mathieu je...**

 **-Oui ! Oui je sais ! Ce n'est que passager ! Je m'en remettrais ! L'amour c'est cruel et puis on croise le chemin d'un orage ! Et puis PAF! Coup de foudre ! Et on oublie ! On a juste quelques souvenirs qui refont surface après mais on s'en fout ! On aime quelqu'un d'autre ! Alors ce n'est pas important et je devrais accorder moins d'atention à cette fille, qui, soit dit en passant, était sûrement une salope pour abandonner un gars comme moi ! MAIS MERDE ! Moi... Moi elle m'a fait souffrir ! Jusqu'au bout...**

Antoine s'était figé face à ce discours enflammé, et plein de detresse. Il supposa hativement que beaucoup de personnes avaient dû lui faire la morale par rapport à son piteux état.

 **-Je ne voulais pas dire ça...**

 **-Je m'en fous ! Tout le monde me sort ça au bout d'un moment !**

 **-Je...**

 **-NON ! Je ne veux pas de ta foutue compassion ou de ta pitié hypocrite.**

 **-Je suis content. Tu as l'air en forme tout d'un coup.** Répliqua Antoine

Mathieu baissa la tête, honteux. Il sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il monta une main en travers de son visage pour camoufler cette subite rougeur.

 **-Excuse moi."** Balbutia-t-il.

Antoine eu un petit sourire, ramassa les tasses et les posa dans l'évier de sa cuisine. Quand il se retourna, il était face à un Mathieu, les yeux soudains cernés de noir.

 **"Mec ?**

 **-Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi. Merci beaucoup... Antoine Daniel..?**

Le brun s'empêcha de prendre une voix inquiète et chuchota :

 **-Tu es sûr que tu es en état de rentrer ?**

Mathieu pouffa.

 **-Le café ne peut que me reveiller. Et je suis à pied.**

Antoine hocha timidement la tête et glissa furtivement son numéros dans la poche du plus petit.

 **-Et bien... Rentre bien alors...?**

 **-Merci Antoine. Merci pour le café.. Merci de m'avoir emmené loin des gens. Merci pour l'hospitalité. J'espère que l'on se recroisera."**

Et il passa la porte sur ces mots.

Antoine se passa une main dans les cheveux, en regrettant subitement de ne pas l'avoir retenu. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le canapé. Il hésita à se jetter dedans, puis se retint au dernier moment.

Il monta dans sa chambre et sans se déshabiller, se coucha.

La taille remplie de larmes et de sanglots qui n'étaient pas les siens.

Mathieu marchait seul dans la rue. Seul mais accompagné de ses idées noires. Il avait l'impression que le monde le rejettait plus que d'habitude.

Il se lécha rapidement les lèvres, les humidifiant.

 _Au moins Elle aura servie à une chose..._

Il soupira. Il était arrivé chez lui.

 _Chez nous..._

Il monta rapidement les escaliers froids de marbre, rentra dans son petit appartement médiocre et s'allongea dans son canapé, sans prendre le temps d'ôter ses vêtements.

 _Je veux L'oublier..._

Il s'endormit sur cette triste note. Les paupières fermées si fort qu'on aurait cru qu'il pleurait en dormant, ou que quelqu'un le frappait.


End file.
